The present invention relates generally to the identification, isolation, and recombinant production of novel polypeptides, designated herein as xe2x80x9cApo-3xe2x80x9d.
Control of cell numbers in mammals is believed to be determined, in part, by a balance between cell proliferation and cell death. One form of cell death, sometimes referred to as necrotic cell death, is typically characterized as a pathologic form of cell death resulting from some trauma or cellular injury. In contrast, there is another, xe2x80x9cphysiologicxe2x80x9d form of cell death which usually proceeds in an orderly or controlled manner. This orderly or controlled form of cell death is often referred to as xe2x80x9capoptosisxe2x80x9d [see, e.g., Barr et al., Bio/Technology, 12:487-493 (1994)]. Apoptotic cell death naturally occurs in many physiological processes, including embryonic development and clonal selection in the immune system [Itoh et al., Cell, 66:233-243 (1991)]. Decreased levels of apoptotic cell death have been associated with a variety of pathological conditions, including cancer, lupus, and herpes virus infection [Thompson, Science, 267:1456-1462 (1995)]. Increased levels of apoptotic cell death may be associated with a variety of other pathological conditions, including AIDS, Alzheimer""s disease, Parkinson""s disease, amyotrophic lateral sclerosis, multiple sclerosis, retinitis pigmentosa, cerebellar degeneration, aplastic anemia, myocardial infarction, stroke, reperfusion injury, and toxin-induced liver disease [see, Thompson, supra].
Apoptotic cell death is typically accompanied by one or more characteristic morphological and biochemical changes in cells, such as condensation of cytoplasm, loss of plasma membrane microvilli, segmentation of the nucleus, degradation of chromosomal DNA or loss of mitochondrial function. A variety of extrinsic and intrinsic signals are believed to trigger or induce such morphological and biochemical cellular changes [Raff, Nature, 356:397-400 (1992); Steller, Science, 267:1445-1449 (1995); Sachs et al., Blood, 82:15 (1993)]. For instance, they can be triggered by hormonal stimuli, such as glucocorticoid hormones for immature thymocytes, as well as withdrawal of certain growth factors [Watanabe-Fukunaga et al., Nature, 356:314-317 (1992)]. Also, some identified oncogenes such as myc, rel, and ElA, and tumor suppressors, like p53, have been reported to have a role in inducing apoptosis. Certain chemotherapy drugs and some forms of radiation have likewise been observed to have apoptosis-inducing activity [Thompson, supra].
Various molecules, such as tumor necrosis factor-xcex1 (xe2x80x9cTNF-xcex1xe2x80x9d), tumor necrosis factor-xcex2 (xe2x80x9cTNF-xcex2xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9clymphotoxinxe2x80x9d), CD30 ligand, CD27 ligand, CD40 ligand, OX-40 ligand, 4-1BB ligand, Apo-1 ligand (also referred to as Fas ligand or CD95 ligand), TRAIL, and Apo-2 ligand have been identified as members of the tumor necrosis factor (xe2x80x9cTNFxe2x80x9d) family of cytokines [See, e.g., Gruss and Dower, Blood, 85:3378-3404 (1995); Wiley et al., Immunity, 3:673-682 (1995); Pitti et al., J. Biol. Chem., 271:12687-12690 (1996)]. Among these molecules, TNF-xcex1, TNF-xcex2, CD30 ligand, 4-1BB ligand, Apo-1 ligand, TRAIL, and Apo-2 ligand have been reported to be involved in apoptotic cell death. Both TNF-xcex1 and TNF-xcex2 have been reported to induce apoptotic death in susceptible tumor cells [Schmid et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., 83:1881 (1986); Dealtry et al., Eur. J. Immunol., 17:689 (1987)]. Zheng et al. have reported that TNF-xcex1 is involved in post-stimulation apoptosis of CD8-positive T cells [Zheng et al., Nature, 377:348-351 (1995)]. Other investigators have reported that CD30 ligand may be involved in deletion of self-reactive T cells in the thymus [Amakawa et al., Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory Symposium on Programmed Cell Death, Abstr. No. 10, (1995)].
Mutations in the mouse Fas/Apo-1 receptor or ligand genes (called lpr and gld, respectively) have been associated with some autoimmune disorders, indicating that Apo-1 ligand may play a role in regulating the clonal deletion of self-reactive lymphocytes in the periphery [Krammer et al., Curr. Op. Immunol., 6:279-289 (1994); Nagata et al., Science, 267:1449-1456 (1995)]. Apo-1 ligand is also reported to induce post-stimulation apoptosis in CD4-positive T lymphocytes and in B lymphocytes, and may be involved in the elimination of activated lymphocytes when their function is no longer needed [Krammer et al., supra; Nagata et al., supra]. Agonist mouse monoclonal antibodies specifically binding to the Apo-1 receptor have been reported to exhibit cell killing activity that is comparable to or similar to that of TNF-xcex1 [Yonehara et al., J. Exp. Med., 169:1747-1756 (1989)].
Induction of various cellular responses mediated by such TNF family cytokines is believed to be initiated by their binding to specific cell receptors. Two distinct TNF receptors of approximately 55-kDa (TNFR1) and 75-kDa (TNFR2) have been identified [Hohman et al., J. Biol. Chem., 264:14927-14934 (1989); Brockhaus et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., 87:3127-3131 (1990); EP 417,563, published Mar. 20, 1991] and human and mouse cDNAs corresponding to both receptor types have been isolated and characterized [Loetscher et al., Cell, 61:351 (1990); Schall et al., Cell, 61:361 (1990); Smith et al., Science, 248:1019-1023 (1990); Lewis et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., 88:2830-2834 (1991); Goodwin et al., Mol. Cell. Biol., 11:3020-3026 (1991)]. Extensive polymorphisms have been associated with both TNF receptor genes [see, e.g., Takao et al., Immunogenetics, 37:199-203 (1993)]. Both TNFRs share the typical structure of cell surface receptors including extracellular, transmembrane and intracellular regions. The extracellular portions of both receptors are found naturally also as soluble TNF-binding proteins [Nophar, Y. et al., EMBO J., 9:3269 (1990); and Kohno, T. et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A., 87:8331 (1990)]. More recently, the cloning of recombinant soluble TNF receptors was reported by Hale et al. [J. Cell. Biochem. Supplement 15F, 1991, p. 113 (P424)].
The extracellular portion of type 1 and type 2 TNFRs (TNFR1 and TNFR2) contains a repetitive amino acid sequence pattern of four cysteine-rich domains (CRDs) designated 1 through 4, starting from the NH2-terminus. Each CRD is about 40 amino acids long and contains 4 to 6 cysteine residues at positions which are well conserved [Schall et al., supra; Loetscher et al., supra; Smith et al., supra; Nophar et al., supra; Kohno et al., supra] In TNFR1, the approximate boundaries of the four CRDs are as follows: CRD1xe2x80x94amino acids 14 to about 53; CRD2xe2x80x94amino acids from about 54 to about 97; CRD3xe2x80x94amino acids from about 98 to about 138; CRD4xe2x80x94amino acids from about 139 to about 167. In TNFR2, CRD1 includes amino acids 17 to about 54; CRD2xe2x80x94amino acids from about 55 to about 97; CRD3xe2x80x94amino acids from about 98 to about 140; and CRD4xe2x80x94amino acids from about 141 to about 179 [Banner et al., Cell, 73:431-435 (1993)]. The potential role of the CRDs in ligand binding is also described by Banner et al., supra.
A similar repetitive pattern of CRDs exists in several other cell-surface proteins, including the p75 nerve growth factor receptor (NGFR) [Johnson et al., Cell, 47:545 (1986); Radeke et al., Nature, 325:593 (1987)], the B cell antigen CD40 [Stamenkovic et al., EMBO J., 8:1403 (1989)], the T cell antigen OX40 [Mallet et al., EMBO J., 9:1063 (1990)] and the Fas antigen [Yonehara et al., supra and Itoh et al., supra]. CRDs are also found in the soluble TNFR (sTNFR)-like T2 proteins of the Shope and myxoma poxviruses [Upton et al., Virology, 160:20-29 (1987); Smith et al., Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun., 176:335 (1991); Upton et al., Virology, 184:370 (1991)]. Optimal alignment of these sequences indicates that the positions of the cysteine residues are well conserved. These receptors are sometimes collectively referred to as members of the TNF/NGF receptor superfamily. Recent studies on p75NGFR showed that the deletion of CRD1 [Welcher, A. A. et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 88:159-163 (1991)] or a 5-amino acid insertion in this domain [Yan, H. and Chao, M. V., J. Biol. Chem., 266:12099-12104 (1991)] had little or no effect on NGF binding [Yan, H. and Chao, M. V., supra]. p75 NGFR contains a proline-rich stretch of about 60 amino acids, between its CRD4 and transmembrane region, which is not involved in NGF binding [Peetre, C. et al., Eur. J. Hematol., 41:414-419 (1988); Seckinger, P. et al., J. Biol. Chem., 264:11966-11973 (1989); Yan, H. and Chao, M. V., supra]. A similar proline-rich region is found in TNFR2 but not in TNFR1.
Itoh et al. disclose that the Apo-1 receptor can signal an apoptotic cell death similar to that signaled by the 55-kDa TNFR1 [Itoh et al., supra]. Expression of the Apo-1 antigen has also been reported to be down-regulated along with that of TNFR1 when cells are treated with either TNF-xcex1 or anti-Apo-1 mouse monoclonal antibody [Krammer et al., supra; Nagata et al., supra]. Accordingly, some investigators have hypothesized that cell lines that co-express both Apo-1 and TNFR1 receptors may mediate cell killing through common signaling pathways [Id.].
The TNF family ligands identified to date, with the exception of lymphotoxin-xcex1, are type II transmembrane proteins, whose C-terminus is extracellular. In contrast, the receptors in the TNF receptor (TNFR) family identified to date are type I transmembrane proteins. In both the TNF ligand and receptor families, however, homology identified between family members has been found mainly in the extracellular domain (xe2x80x9cECDxe2x80x9d). Several of the TNF family cytokines, including TNF-xcex1, Apo-1 ligand and CD40 ligand, are cleaved proteolytically at the cell surface; the resulting protein in each case typically forms a homotrimeric molecule that functions as a soluble cytokine. TNF receptor family proteins are also usually cleaved proteolytically to release soluble receptor ECDs that can function as inhibitors of the cognate cytokines.
Two of the TNFR family members, TNFR1 and Fas/Apo1 (CD95), can activate apoptotic cell death [Chinnaiyan and Dixit, Current Biology, 6:555-562 (1996); Fraser and Evan, Cell; 85:781-784 (1996)]. TNFR1 is also known to mediate activation of the transcription factor, NF-xcexaB [Tartaglia et al., Cell, 74:845-853 (1993); Hsu et al., Cell, 84:299-308 (1996)]. In addition to some ECD homology, these two receptors share homology in their intracellular domain (ICD) in an oligomerization interface known as the death domain [Tartaglia et al., supra]. Death domains are also found in several metazoan proteins that regulate apoptosis, namely, the Drosophila protein, Reaper, and the mammalian proteins referred to as FADD/MORT1, TRADD, and RIP [Cleaveland and Ihle, Cell, 81:479-482 (1995)]. Using the yeast-two hybrid system, Raven et al. report the identification of protein, wsl-1, which binds to the TNFR1 death domain [Raven et al., Programmed Cell Death Meeting, Sep. 20-24, 1995, Abstract at page 127; Raven et al., European Cytokine Network, 7:Abstr. 82 at page 210 (April-June 1996)]. The wsl-1 protein is described as being homologous to TNFR1 (48% identity) and having a restricted tissue distribution. According to Raven et al., the tissue distribution of wsl-1 is significantly different from the TNFR1 binding protein, TRADD.
Upon ligand binding and receptor clustering, TNFR1 and CD95 are believed to recruit FADD into a death-inducing signalling complex. CD95 purportedly binds FADD directly, while TNFR1 binds FADD indirectly via TRADD [Chinnaiyan et al., Cell, 81:505-512 (1995); Boldin et al., J. Biol. Chem., 270:387-391 (1995); Hsu et al., supra; Chinnaiyan et al., J. Biol. Chem., 271:4961-4965 (1996)]. It has been reported that FADD serves as an adaptor protein which recruits the thiol protease MACHxcex1/FLICE into the death signalling complex [Boldin et al., Cell, 85:803-815 (1996); Muzio et al., Cell, 85:817-827 (1996)]. MACHxcex1/FLICE appears to be the trigger that sets off a cascade of apoptotic proteases, including the interleukin-1xcex2 converting enzyme (ICE) and CPP32/Yama, which may execute some critical aspects of the cell death programme [Fraser and Evan, supra].
It was recently disclosed that programmed cell death involves the activity of members of a family of cysteine proteases related to the C. elegans cell death gene, ced-3, and to the mammalian IL-1-converting enzyme, ICE [Martin, cite (1995)]. The activity of the ICE and CPP32/Yama proteases can be inhibited by the product of the cowpox virus gene, crmA [Ray et al., Cell, 69:597-604 (1992); Tewari et al., Cell, 81:801-809 (1995)]. Recent studies show that CrmA can inhibit TNFR1- and CD95-induced cell death [Enari et al., Nature, 375:78-81 (1995); Tewari et al., J. Biol. Chem., 270:3255-3260 (1995)].
For a review of the TNF family of cytokines and their receptors, see Gruss and Dower, supra.
Applicants have identified cDNA clones that encode novel polypeptides, designated in the present application as xe2x80x9cApo-3.xe2x80x9d The Apo-3 polypeptide has surprisingly been found to stimulate or induce apoptotic activity in mammalian cells. It is believed that Apo-3 is a member of the TNFR family; full-length native sequence human Apo-3 polypeptide exhibits some similarities to some known TNFRs, including TNFR1 and CD95. In particular, full-length native sequence human Apo-3 exhibits similarity to the TNFR family in its extracellular cysteine-rich repeats and resembles TNFR1 and CD95 in that it contains a cytoplasmic death domain sequence.
In one embodiment, the invention provides isolated Apo-3 polypeptide. In particular, the invention provides isolated native sequence Apo-3 polypeptide, which in one embodiment, includes an amino acid sequence comprising residues 1 to 417 of FIG. 8 (SEQ ID NO:10). In other embodiments, the isolated Apo-3 polypeptide comprises at least about 80% identity with native sequence Apo-3 polypeptide comprising residues 1 to 417 of FIG. 8 (SEQ ID NO:10).
In another embodiment, the invention provides an isolated extracellular domain sequence found in native sequence Apo-3 polypeptide. The isolated extracellular domain sequence preferably comprises residues 1 to 198 of FIG. 8 (SEQ ID NO:10).
In another embodiment, the invention provides an isolated death domain sequence found in native sequence Apo-3 polypeptide. The isolated death domain sequence preferably comprises residues 338 to 417 of FIG. 8 (SEQ ID NO:10).
In another embodiment, the invention provides chimeric molecules comprising Apo-3 polypeptide fused to a heterologous polypeptide or amino acid sequence. An example of such a chimeric molecule comprises an Apo-3 fused to an immunoglobulin sequence. Another example comprises an extracellular domain sequence of Apo-3 fused to a heterologous polypeptide or amino acid sequence, such as an immunoglobulin sequence.
In another embodiment, the invention provides an isolated nucleic acid molecule encoding Apo-3 polypeptide. In one aspect, the nucleic acid molecule is RNA or DNA that encodes an Apo-3 polypeptide or a particular domain of Apo-3, or is complementary to such encoding nucleic acid sequence, and remains stably bound to it under stringent conditions. In one embodiment, the nucleic acid sequence is selected from:
(a) the coding region of the nucleic acid sequence of FIG. 8 (SEQ ID NO:11) that codes for residue 1 to residue 417 (i.e., nucleotides 89-91 through 1337-1339), inclusive; or
(b) the coding region of the nucleic acid sequence of FIG. 8 (SEQ ID NO:11) that codes for residue 1 to residue 198 (i.e., nucleotides 89-91 through 680-682), inclusive;
(c) the coding region of the nucleic acid sequence of FIG. 8 (SEQ ID NO:11) that codes for residue 338 to residue 417 (i.e., nucleotides 1100-1102 through 1337-1339), inclusive; or
(d) a sequence corresponding to the sequence of (a), (b) or (c) within the scope of degeneracy of the genetic code.
In a further embodiment, the invention provides a vector comprising the nucleic acid molecule encoding the Apo-3 polypeptide or particular domain of Apo-3. A host cell comprising the vector or the nucleic acid molecule is also provided. A method of producing Apo-3 is further provided.
In another embodiment, the invention provides an antibody which specifically binds to Apo-3. The antibody may be an agonistic, antagonistic or neutralizing antibody.
In another embodiment, the invention provides non-human, transgenic or knock-out animals.
A further embodiment of the invention provides articles of manufacture and kits that include Apo-3 or Apo-3 antibodies.
Another embodiment of the invention provides a novel polypeptide, designated xe2x80x9cApo-2 ligand inhibitor.xe2x80x9d In one embodiment, the polypeptide sequence comprises amino acid residues 1 to 181 of FIG. 1 (SEQ ID NO:1).